


A NEW Beginning - Earth Day 2

by letmebelex (Willow_wolfe88)



Series: A NEW Beginning [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), Multi, Multiple OC's, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, adam didnt die, coran is a dad, ina and romelle are mommas, klance happy ending, mcclain family - Freeform, pansexual curtis, polyamorous acxa, polyamorous veronica, post season 8 fixit, shiro and curtis engaged, voltron babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_wolfe88/pseuds/letmebelex
Summary: AN ALTERNATE ENDING, AND A CONTINUATION!The war is over, and it's time for the universe to heal.But what does that mean for the Paladins, and those closest to them?





	A NEW Beginning - Earth Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, thank you all so much for hanging around, things haven't been the greatest, and I'm finally getting back into the groove of focusing on this story. I have managed some little fun bits that you can check out if you want to, but now my brain feels clear enough to be able to keep track of this story (because, let's face it, it's a lot to keep track of).
> 
> Secondly, things have changed up a bit, just to make it flow easier, and the new books will be titled Earth, Atlas, and Space from here on out, until the end of this series, and I will be changing the names of the titles of the first three books to reflect that.
> 
> This book is Earth, and will focus on Lance, Keith, Pidge, Shiro, Curtis, Adam, Lex, Romelle, Veronica, Acxa, Noah and Gupil (and another character we are yet to meet).
> 
> Also, UAC (Universally authorized currency) is pronounced yak, and is replacing GAC (Galra authorized currency)

The buzzing of Keith’s alarm across the other side of the bed started a few seconds before the music set in, some old anime theme song that he and Pidge were obsessed with. Keith shut it off before it really even started, and got out of bed.

Normally I rose with the sun, especially in the summer, but this morning I just didn't want to. I rolled over, pulling the blanket over my head and tried to go back to sleep, I managed a few more minutes before Keith decided he would have none of that.

“You’ve got to get up, babe,” He said, now fully dressed, crawling over the bed to give me a kiss on the cheek.

“I don’t want to,” I mumbled. “Can’t I just sleep-in one day?”

“You have to, mi corazon,” he said, kissing me again. “It’s just after five-thirty. If you wanted a sleep-in, you should’ve stayed in bed yesterday.”

“Don’t you turn my Spanish back on me! You know I can’t resist!” I groaned, turning over and grabbing him by the waist to stop his escape, he just chuckled. “What day is it?”

“It’s Monday, baby, Your Mom’s going to be waiting,” he said, pulling away, and getting up again, “I’m going to go make us some breakfast.”

“Fine,” I said, curling up in the blanket again, “I’ll be down shortly.”

“Don’t take too long, I have to leave soon.”

“Mmmkay.”

Monday. Monday was definitely my favourite day of the week because Monday meant Mom. I loved all of my family, of course, but my Mama was one of the most important things to me. It filled my heart with happiness just thinking about her. I missed her so much when I was gone, and I loved spending my day off with her.

On Mondays, we would spend the day cooking, or working in the garden, going shopping, or doing little things around the house, then the whole family would come for dinner after they finished their days. Lisa would bring Nadia and Silvio once they finished school. Keith would get dropped off by Pidge not long after, they both started and finished their shifts early on Mondays so Keith could spend quality time with us. Luis would pick up Mima and Tia Camilla on the way back from work, Marco would usually come in at the same time, having stopped by the bottle shop on his way from campus, and Rachel would usually arrive with her new boyfriend, Simon, just in time to sit down to dinner, to avoid having to help with any of the set up. 

I groaned, and slowly got up. I pulled on some pyjama pants and padded downstairs.

Keith placed a large blueberry pancake in front of me as I slid into a barstool at the counter. Pidge was already there with her head in a large mug of coffee.

“Eat up, buttercup!” 

There was no conversation as I picked away at the pancake. The others were busy smothering theirs with syrup and wolfing them down. Pidge had a large scowl on her face, and her hair was still a mess from bed.

I had almost finished when they stood up to leave.

“I’ll see you this afternoon,” Keith said, placing a kiss to my temple.

“Hasta la later,” I replied, turning, and puckering my lips for a proper kiss. He chuckled and willingly obliged.

Pidge grunted as she pulled a beanie down over her head and grabbed her satchel. Keith chuckled and picked up his keys and bag, and they both walked out the door.

It was another 10 minutes before I was done with breakfast, and made my way upstairs to have a shower.

I got dressed for the day in some old clothes I could work in, old jeans and a faded shirt, and picked out some clothes to change into later. I grabbed a change of clothes for Keith too. I carefully laid the clothes over my arm, grabbed my wallet, keys, phone and a drink bottle, and made my way out to the car.

Winding down the window and turning the stereo up in my usual ritual, I began belting out Disney songs for the drive out to the house on the outskirts of Del Mar where Mom and Pop now lived. 

After the war ended, Earth had been left a mess. A lot of houses had been wiped out, especially near the Garrison, and other government facilities. While our family home wasn’t completely destroyed, the community was. It was so sad driving through the empty streets, our family friends had all moved on. Going to the local store wasn’t the same without seeing Mr Eccleston sitting out the front, or Billie walking the dog down the street. It had become an empty shell of a town.

Luis took a job as a mechanic at the Garrison, while Lisa began working at the local hospital, so they all moved closer to Del Mar, and the kids were moved to a school close by. Marco was away in the next town studying, Veronica was away in Australia, and I was living with Keith and Pidge. Rachel was the only one still living at home, and she spent most of her time at work or at Simon’s. So, seeing as home didn’t really feel like home anymore, and most of the rooms now sat empty, Mom and Pop decided that it was time to downsize, and move closer to everyone.

The new place was actually a quaint little house with a lot of character, which Mom had fallen in love with right away. It had a wide verandah that wrapped itself around the house, and a roomy outdoor living area at the front. It also had a large workshop where Pop could tinker away, and a decent-sized backyard, which I had been helping Mom replant it with some of her favourites.

‘You’ll Be in my Heart’ started as I turned into the street, and when I pulled up to the house, Mom was on the porch waiting. I serenaded her before shutting the car off and jumping out to wrap her in my arms.

“Lance, mi cielo, it’s so good to see you. Have you eaten?”

“Yes, Mom,” I replied, “Keith made me breakfast like he always does.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, taking my arm and guiding me inside.

“I’m sure, Mama.” I chuckled, “But I’d love a glass of juice while you and Pop eat.”

The first room you saw as you walked into the house was the large kitchen. The big solid table sat in the centre of the room, surrounded by eight mismatched chairs, all in varying shades of blue, cream and white. Three large buffet hutches took up the wall on the left side of the room, filled with crockery, glassware, cutlery and all the things we needed for cooking and baking. On the right side of the room, there was a doorway that led to the other parts of the house, and a stairway that led up to the bedrooms.

A big island bench separated the two halves of the room, with four barstools where we could sit and chat away while we helped Mama with the cooking.

There were family photos sprinkled throughout the room. On the walls, sitting on every available surface. Many years of children's drawings were stuck to the fridge with alphabet magnets that were almost as old Marco. Some of the pictures were old and faded, some new and bright. Mom’s gallery. Only the best made it up there.

Pop was sitting at the head of the table in his usual seat, with a large plate of eggs, sausages, mushrooms and bacon, and a tall glass of juice. He nodded hello and went back to his breakfast and the newspaper that was sitting in front of him. He had never been much of a talker.

I sat at the table, and Mom placed a glass in front of me before she went to the stove to make her own breakfast. I poured my juice, and watched her silently, as she cracked and whisked the eggs, then gently poured them into the pan as she sang to herself.

“For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry”

I loved watching her in the kitchen, especially when she was singing, every movement to the timing of the music. Swaying as she stirred the eggs in the pan, a little hip bump to shut the drawer, a spin as she turned to put the milk back in the fridge.

Pop finished his breakfast and closed the newspaper.

“I don’t know why they even call these newspapers anymore,” he announced as she sat down, “It’s more about celebrities than actual news!” He huffed and stood up.

“I’m heading out to the hardware store, and I have to stop by Rhys’s to help with a leaking roof,” he said, walking around the table to give her a kiss on the temple. “I’m not sure how long I’ll be, but I’ll call on my way home. I’ll see you later, Lance,” he added, turning to me, “Have fun today.”

I nodded and gave him a small wave as he walked out the door. I got up from my seat and cleared his dishes from the table. I filled the sink and started washing while Mom ate her eggs.

“So what are we doing today?” I asked as she finished the last of the food on her plate, and stood up to put it in the sink. “Are we finally going to finish the pond so we can get your fish?”

“I’ve got a different plan for today, actually,” she replied, walking towards the stairs. “These can wait. Come with me.”

We made our way up to the second floor. To the left was Mom and Pops room, and to the right was Rachel’s room and the guest room.

“Oh, I get it, we’re cleaning the spare room for Ronnie?”

“Not exactly,” she replied, walking past the spare room, and heading to Rachel’s door, “I’m not sure if Rachel has told you yet, but she has officially moved in with Simon. They’ve been together a while now, his house is closer to work, and she spends a lot of her time there anyway.”

“Makes sense,” I shrugged. “I didn’t think it would take long.”

When the McClains fell in love they didn’t do it by halves. Once they decided a person was worth it, they would give their whole heart without question. They dove right in, head first and blindfolded. Mom and Pop, Luis, even Veronica had all ended up with the first people they had ever seriously dated. Marco hadn’t ever dated, and I know Mom was concerned about that, but he didn’t seem interested, and I had learned from Pidge that as long as he was happy, and that’s what he wanted, we should be happy for him. 

Simon was the first person Rachel had considered worthy, and that had gotten pretty serious pretty fast. They began dating within a few weeks of meeting, and had practically moved in together by the end of the month.

I was the only one who had dated more than one person seriously, and I had often thought long and hard about this. Did I ever really love Allura, or had I just been in love with love? And if I hadn’t spent my whole life constantly being asked if I had a girlfriend yet, being told that one day I would find the right woman, that I would grow up, settle down, have a wife and kids. If I didn’t have this idea that my fairytale was supposed to start with me falling in love with a girl, not a boy, put in my head from a very young age, would I have realised my feelings for Keith sooner?

“I just hope he treats her right.”

“Me too, but he’s a good man, Lance, I don’t think we’re going to have any trouble with him.” She pushed open the door to what had been Rachel’s room and stood aside for me to walk in first.

“Wow Mom,” I said, as I took in the room, “You sure do move quickly. When did Rachel actually leave?”

Rachel’s room had been stripped bare. There was nothing in it at all. Where the freestanding wardrobe had once stood, a large doorway had now been built, allowing for free access to what had been the spare room. That had been practically stripped bare too. All that was left was the wardrobe from Rachel’s room, which now stood in the centre of the room, huddled with the matching one, that had once belonged to Veronica, and two twin dressers that used to belong to the girls as well.

“She left Saturday,” Mom answered, “Pop and Luis have been working hard all weekend to put this doorway in. We thought if nobody is using the space... And with Veronica bringing Acxa and Noah home… These bedrooms are so small for even two people, let alone 3 and all their belongings.”

“You realise they’ve been living in a van, right?”

“Yes, I do, but that’s not a permanent home, and we want them all to feel comfortable here. We didn’t treat the idea of Noah very nicely,” she replied. “We were brought up on the idea that you loved one person, and one person alone, so we weren’t very welcoming to the idea of Veronica bringing home a third person, but we’ve realised that, what’s important, is Veronica’s happiness. We always knew our Ronnie had a big heart, and this just proves it,” she said, and I could hear her voice breaking. “Maybe if they feel comfortable, they might come home more.”

“Oh, Mom,” I said walking over to her and wrapping her in my arms. “I promise you, Veronica staying away wasn’t because of you. She signed a two-year contract to stay in Australia before she even met Noah, and what little time she’s had off hasn’t been long enough to come home.”

“Still, we need to do better,” she said, standing back and smoothing her clothes, “so, we need to finish the painting in here, but Pop’s going to do that, and you and I are going shopping.” She moved so she was standing in the doorway between the two rooms, “Without the other furniture in here, we can fit a bigger bed, and of course new bedding and linen. And I was thinking maybe a couch for the other room. We can put it under the window? And a little table?”

“Sounds perfect Mom,” I said, smiling at her, “Ronnie’s going to love it.”

“You think so?” she asked, and I could see the doubt still in her eyes.

“I know so,” I replied, taking her by the arm. “Now, let’s finish those dishes, make a shopping list, and hit the road!”

***

Mom and I sat in a small sandwich shop having a small bite to eat before we left for home. Once the stores had opened, we had spent most of the day in the furniture store. We had ordered a nice super king bed, matching bedside tables, a large couch, a bookcase, and a coffee table to be delivered later in the week. I would come over on the weekend to help put everything together. We also picked out a full-sized mirror and a large soft rug which were currently sitting in the back of my SUV.

Afterwards, we bought blankets, pillows, cushions, linen, towels, and some hangers for the closets. Mom also picked out some small bits and pieces to make it feel more homely.

Mom finished her coffee, and I drank the last bit of my soda. We left the sandwich shop, and headed back to the car. We strolled back through the mall and just as we walked by a little shop we had already passed at least 4 times, Mom threw an arm out in front of me to stop me in my tracks.

“Perfecta...” she whispered in awe and then ushered me into the shop.

“Good afternoon, how can I help you today?” A young man asked cheerfully, entering from a back room.

“I was wanting to look at the beautiful sculpture in the front window,” Mom replied.

“Ah,” He said, a smile crossing his face, “It’s a marvellous piece, isn’t it!” 

He took a set of keys from behind the counter and walked past us to the window. He opened the display case and carefully pulled out the piece Mom had seen from outside.

Three ambiguous figures stood, hand in hand, on a solid wooden base. The way the figures flowed, one into another, and the way the metal had been buffed back, so a bright red colour shone through, made them look almost liquid in appearance. It was absolutely stunning, and perfect for Ronnie.

“This piece comes from one of our artists that used to reside on Remmus. The metal is native to that planet and is extremely rare. We are lucky to have such a fine piece.”

“No, it’s not,” I said, blankly staring at the man.

“Mijo…” Mom scalded.

“Oh, no, the piece is absolutely beautiful Mom,” I reassured her, “But, that,” I added, turning back to the man, “Is not a rare metal. The Vlaada are basically these big, giant cows that come from Remmus, and they spew that stuff whenever they eat too much grass, which is practically all the time. So either someone has been lying to you, or your boss is trying to make a quick buck out of people they assume won’t know better.”

“I am the owner,” he said, as his cheery face fell, “and I am so sorry, I had no idea.”

“That’s okay, Ah...?” I gestured for his name.

“Justin,” he answered.

“Justin,” I replied, “Look, I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I just know there are a lot of frauds out there, taking advantage of unsuspecting humans.” I opened my wallet and pulled out a business card. “I’m willing to pay whatever price you have on the piece, but I suggest you get in contact with my friend Gupil. She’s got an antique store and knows a lot about art, and imports, she’ll be able to help you out. Tell her Lance McClain sent you”

“Lance?” he stared at me, and I could feel my face flushing, “McClain?”

“The one and only!” I replied and tried to give him a winning smile.

Mom reached out and placed a hand on my elbow, knowing I shied away from my past.

“It’s a privilege to have you in my store, sir. Thank you for everything you’ve done.”

“Ah, you’re welcome,” I said awkwardly, “But it was a team effort.” I still wasn’t used to this. In fact, I avoided this at all costs.

There was once a time where I lived to be in the spotlight. I wanted to be the best of the best, loved by everyone, girls screaming after me to get my autograph. I hadn’t realised at the time that fame would have cost me so much. That I would have lost so much. That the Universe would have lost so much. And it felt stupid, but it didn’t seem like a thing to be famous for. It brought back so many bad memories, and I would give up almost everything to be plain old Lance again.

“How much for the sculpture?” Mom asked, trying to break the awkwardness.

“Um...” the owner replied, looking back and forth between the sculpture, my mother, and me.

“I’ll make it easy,” I cut in, “How much was it half an hour ago? And don’t lie, I’m sure there’s a price tag on there somewhere.”

He tilted the piece so he could see the base. He cleared his throat and looked up to meet my eyes.

“That would be, 100,000 UAC,” he said, unsure of the whole situation.

“Perfect. Ring it up!”

“Are you sure, sir, I can-”

“Ew. Don’t call me sir!” I replied, waving my hands in front of me, “I can’t leave you short just because somebody ripped you off. Just promise me, and make sure to call Gupil before you take any more stock, okay?”

“I promise,” he nodded, and rung up the register. I took my card out of my wallet, and while I paid, he took a large bag and some tissue paper from under the counter. He wrapped the statue up nicely and tied up the bag with a large red ribbon.

“Please come back anytime, s-, Lance. It would be my pleasure to look after you.”

“We’ll be back,” I replied, stepping forward to take the bag, and flashing him a genuine smile. “Thank you, Justin.”

***

Mom and I walked back to the parking lot with the last few bags of shopping.

“I’m proud of you,” Mom said as we settled into the car. “You did the right thing by that man back there. You could look down on people with all your knowledge and experience and status, but instead, you use that to help. I love the way you look after people. You’re a good man. I'm so, so proud to call you my son.”

“Thank you, Mom,” I replied, pulling out of the parking lot, “but everything I have become is because of the way you and Pop raised us. Even when we had nothing, you always had kindness and love for everyone and would give the clothes off your back for those that had less. You raised all of us to be humble, and compassionate, and that no matter how much or how little you have, it costs nothing to be kind. I’m lucky to be your son.”

I looked over to her in the passenger seat and saw her gazing silently out of the window.

“You okay, ma?” I asked quietly, taking my hand off the wheel momentarily to pat her knee.

“Yes mijo,” she replied, taking a tissue out of her purse, and dabbing her eyes, “you just make your Mama so happy. I couldn’t have asked for better children.”

She reached across and turned the stereo up. She sat silently for a while, occasionally dabbing at her eyes, while I sang softly along to the music. Eventually, she joined, unable to resist when “Under the Sea” came on.

We sang loudly for the rest of the trip home. When we arrived she came around the car, and wrapped her arm around me, nudging into my side. I put my arm over her shoulder, and she snuggled in squeezing me tight. We stood like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each others company.

“Let’s get this stuff out of the car and up to the spare room,” she said, as she stood on her toes to kiss my cheek. “We’ll put it all in the wardrobe until your Pop finishes painting, then we’ll get a start on dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you for being patient with me.
> 
> I slipped in a couple of Doctor Who references, and V/A no.3 made an appearance... Should Pop invite Rhys to dinner?
> 
> I'm really looking forward to writing the McClain family dinner and having Keith interacting with them all.
> 
> Thank you again to @crazyrandomhappenklance for being the most awesome beta, my klasix group for being there for me, through everything! and my Voltron fanficers family.
> 
> Check out my other work here on AO3, and come find me (letmebelex) on tumblr, Instagram, Twitter (and pretty much any platform)  
or the fanficer group (Voltron fanficers) on facebook, tumblr and discord


End file.
